Bone and Allie 100 Theme Challenge
by e n o b
Summary: Join Bone and Allie on their many adventures of fear,love,hate,and many other things.Each oneshot will be based on something I have been told to use for this fiction.Rated M for later chapters(maybe).Includes mostly my OC's and a friend's.First chapter based on "Hospital"
1. Chapter 1

_**So friends.I kept having random idea's for a short story and my brain keeps tellling me to post it here,so I am.I'm in a typing that this story has no begining paragraph,it just starts 's not so much a story really,just a few idea's I had.**_

oh 's about bone and one of them dyi-/shot by kyle XnX 

_**Bone-JUST TELL THE STORY.**_

_**Allie-Calm down!**_

_**Me-Hush Boner hush**_

_**Enob-So help me if you don't get on with this story I am going to gouge your eyes out and shove them somewhere they do NOT need to go,and I will rip your legs off and feed them to cannibals so your sorry butt can't do anything!**_

_**Allie-Goodness o_o**_

_**Me-Was that a Mark joke?**_

"Allie,you have to come to the hospital now!"Allie frowned at her,eyes narrowed."Who's in the hospital?What happened?"The look of fear plastered onto Sky's face suggested that it was worse than she blinked for a second,before biting her lip and answering."Enob happened."She stated clearly,and Allie's eye's widened with sudden hearing 'Enob' she didn't have to guess who was in the hospital."Is he..okay?"She somehow managed to force the words out,wanting to know his 's next words were hurried and fast,yet somehow Allie understood them.

"No,that's why I came to get you."She expression was worried to no glanced down sypatheticly at her friend."He's dying Allie."At those words Allie bit back a fist clenched at her sides,and she turned to her teacher to ask whether or not she could go." ?Can I-"

"Sit back down,and Sky go the student council president you know the rules leaving the premisie."Allie glared at him then,eyes narrowing into angry slits."Well excuse my friend for dying!"She entire class,including Sky,stared at her in wasn't the loud or talkitive type of didn't usually stand up for smiled softly to having Bone around was bringing Allie's defensive side."That boy always gets into fights."Mr Onyx started to write on the board with some old chalk."I knew it couldn't be too soon before one of them got him in the infirmary."Allie said nothing,simply slung her bag over her shoulders and stomping out of the room,ignoring her she left,the class started to silent cheer for her standing up for herself.

_

The drive to the hospital was short and of the said anything,other than the occasional small talk and Allie asking where Elliot he was still at the hospital;Ben was there had been too scared to leave Bone alone,so Ben had offered to stay along with him while Sky got was tense and nervous as they neared the parking lot,and parked the almost flew out of the car once she opened her door,running towards the lobby of the waited patiently for a few moments while the sliding doors opened,and rushed in,stopping at the had been in here too many times before to count since she met Bone,so the receptionost just pointed and said,"Room 27"She nodded,and offered a word of thanks,before bolting down the hall,Sky in tact behind her.

Allie knocked on the door rapidly as she came to a stop beside was on edge,twitching Ben opened the door,she pushed past him in a hurry,skidding to a stop next to the hospital bed and putting her hand over her was hooked up to hundreds if not thousands of I.V wires,and to add to it,and oxygen tank sat at the right side of the was sleeping soundly,his eye brows notted together in confusion covered his arms and legs,and a few around his could she the parts that hadn't been covered completely,and choked back a sob as she saw the brusies that magled his body.

Slowly,she sank down into the chair beside hand slid almost instantly to his and she wrapped her hand around his buried her head against the covers beside his let the tears that had been building up for so long escape,and she sobbed freely,letting out her had happened before,so many times in fact,that Allie had lost was now any different?Why was she crying so much this time?Because this time,he was in a hospital instead of the nurses office?Because this time he was dying?Because she wouldn't see him anymore?Did she really care for him that much?She knew the answer to all of those questions._Yes._She was selfish;she had realized that early was a threat to so many was a hazard for him to get close to another person because of had never close to another person,not for a long time before Allie showed surprisingly,she was the only person who Enob wasn't a hazard wouldn't deal with his word for him to let Bone back in control and he would bend to her will,doing what she told had learnt early on not to mess with Allie,because if he did he faced getting screamed at by Bone,and he was never really in the mood for wasn't really ever in the mood for anything.

Sky had sat on the couch with had her elbows on her knees and her face in her rubbed her shoulders in a comforting manner,his own eyes sad yet none of them could believe were all so used to seeing Bone everyday,that not having him around would be almost for Allie it already was like a home to the apartment the two of them shared and not seeing him there would be already felt strange not to hear him a long time it was and the others let her greive the way she needed to,the occasional sound being Elliot's a while,Allie was scared to to get up and see that lifeless body lying there,unmoving, because this time she couldn't wake him 'd give anything for a sign that he was still there.A simple rise of his chest,or if he would just squeeze her hand as much as she loathed him,even hearing Enob's voice would make her more even 20 minutes later,Sky and Ben left to go get something to eat."You want anything?"Ben had asked in a concerned had shook her head,not looking away from where her fingers covered Bone' had nodded,putting a hand on her shoulder for a second before walking out into the hall with Sky.

She was just about ready to give up.

It wasn't maybe ten minutes later when Allie decided he wasn't going to wake needed to go look for Ben and dry tears still coating her cheeks,she rose out of the chair slowly,keeping her eyes on the knew that if she looked at him she'd bust out in tears slowly turned,and started to walk let his hand slip from hers carefully,letting it fall back beside soon as the weight of his hand left her own,Allie felt her heart hurt,like someone was stabbing her in the few occasional hugs,head pats,or kisses on the forehead...they'd never get to have those moments 'd only have her memories of him started towards the door,intent on leaving,when something grasped her arm,slightly pulling her back towards the turned around in pure shock,staring behind had reached out,grabbing her arm and pulling her looked up at her,eyebrows still knotted ,still surprised,yet overflowing with happiness to see him awake,turned around in a fast manner,knealing down beside the bed before putting her arms around his shoulders and hugging let out a grunt of pain as her arms encircled pulled back from him,face apologetic.

"Sorry!"

His expression was softly,he used his free arm to reach around her and pull her to his chest again."It's alright,"He murmured,pressing his face against her shoulder."it's the kind of pain you need."She smiled against his hair,wrapping her arms around his neck as he sat up with her beside let out a small shakey laugh,her voice slightly arms when under his and wrapped around his lanky frame."Don't you dare scare me like that ."Her voice cracked,and her hands fisted into the back of his shirt,pulling herself even closer to had one arm around her and was using his free hand to rub her back leaned forward slightly to place a soft kiss on her an arm around her waist,he slowly laid on his side,pulling her with him and draping the sheets over snuggled into him instantly,overjoyed that he was grinned from where his chin was placed atop her head.

"I won't make it a habit."

_**So did yew guys like it?For a first try I think it turned out pretty well! **_

_**Allie-It was cute ^^**_

_**Bone-Humfp**_

_**Me-Oh come on Bone yew know yew loved ett.**_

_**Bone-..*Raises middle finger*Shut up.**_

_**Me-You can tell he's lying because he's blushing.**_

_**Bone-So help me I will bring Enob in here.**_

_**Me-And I'll bring Sky up in you really want that?*Raises eyebrows***_

_**Me and Bone-*Start bickering and screaming at each other***_

_**Allie-Guys! Um,well,thank you all for reading and- AH!*Ducks when a chair flys across the room* comebacknexttime!**_


	2. Alley-Way

He was still. No emotions on his face, no spark in his eyes. Blank. She rounded the corner to the alley way and stopped, dropping all the bags in her hand, with no hesitation she slowly began to make her way to the end of the alley way, her pace began quicker, and soon running to him. She stood infront of him and looked patches were everywhere on his clothes and the brick walls, yet she knew it wasn't his, But by the looks of it she wasn't sure if it was enob that got ahold of whoever it was, or the other self. Bone, He never looked up at her, And yet she went down to his level and brought his head onto her shoulder. "Bone." She felt a small gasp of air from him, and she held him closer; tighter. "It's not your fault."


End file.
